Pat Smear
Pat Smear (nado como Georg Ruthenberg o 5 de agosto de 1959), é un guitarrista que foi membro de bandas como The Germs, Nirvana e Foo Fighters. É tamén coñecido como actor e por co-presentar o programa da MTV House of Style coa súa amiga e modelo Cindy Crawford. Biografía The Germs Pat naceu e medrou en West Los Angeles, California. Tiña unha nai afro-americana/nativo-americana e un pai alemán. De adolescente, en 1972, Smear coñeceu a Darby Crash e xuntos formaron The Germs coa baixista Lorna Doom e a baterista Dottie Danger (o seudónimo de Belinda Carlisle que formaría despois The Go-Gos). Carlisle foi reemprazada por Don Bolles e, en 1979, a banda editou o seu primeiro álbum, GI. Producido por Joan Jett, a gravación considérase hoxe en día un hito na historia do punk rock. The Germs separaríase en 1980 despois de que Crash se suicidase. Anos 80 e 90 Pat foi tocar con Nina Hagen, e fixo dous álbumes propios en solitario; So You Fell In Love With A Musician e Ruthensmear. Nese tempo Pat recibiu unha oferta para unirse a Red Hot Chili Peppers, como reemprazo do guitarrista John Frusciante (que deixara a banda), pero rexeitou a invitación. Mentres traballaba en Breakin', Smear fíxose amigo de Courtney Love e en 1993 recibiu unha chamada do seu marido, o líder de Nirvana Kurt Cobain, convidándoo a unirse ao grupo. Pat aceptou immediatamente e fixo o seu primeiro concerto con eles o 25 de setembro de 1993 no Saturday Night Live. El estivo de xira con Nirvana uns seis meses antes da morte de Cobain en april de 1994, e tamén aparece no seu álbum MTV Unplugged in New York. Tamén tocou durante pouco tempo con Meat Puppets. Despois do final de Nirvana, o baterista Dave Grohl formou a súa propia banda, á que bautizou co nome Foo Fighters. Smear uníuse ao grupo dende o principio, pero debido a que o seu primeiro álbum, Foo Fighters, foi unha colección de demos gravadas unicamente por Grohl, non aparecerá nun traballo da banda ata o álbum de 1997 The Colour and the Shape. Ese mesmo ano, debido ao cansancio, Pat anunciou a súa saída de Foo Fighters durante unha actuación no Radio City Music Hall en New York, xusto antes dos MTV Video Music Awards. Actividades recentes Dende a súa saída de Foo Fighters, Smear non estivo moi activo, producindo unicamnete o álbum de debut da banda Harlow e facendo pequenas aparicións en televisión. Máis recentemente foi contratado como asesor creativo nunha película sobre The Germs e Darby Crash, titulada What We Do Is Secret, por unha das cancións máis coñecidas da banda. Agardase que a película apareza no ano 2007 e está protagonizada polo actor Rick Gonzalez. No 2005 comezou a actuar na reunión de The Germs, xunto co actor Shane West (que interpreta a Darby Crash na película) actuando como vocalista. En maio do 2006, Foo Fighters anunciou que realizarían uns poucos concertos acústicos através de norteamérica. Para sorpresa dos fans, anunciouse que Smear sería uns dos músicos de xira incluídos para os concertos. Aparece tamén coa banda no Tonight Show de Jay Leno de setembro do 2006 e no mesmo escenario que Bob Dylan e The Eagles na festa Genentech's 30th Anniversary. O 21 e 22 de outubro do 2006 tamén se uniu á banda durante catro días para o Bridge School Benefit Concert, organizado por Neil Young. Discografía Con The Germs *''Forming/Sexboy (live)'' 7", 1977, What? Records *''Lexicon Devil'' 7" EP, 1978, Slash Records *''(GI)'' LP, 1979, Slash Records *''The Decline of Western Civilization Soundtrack (live tracks)'' LP, 1980, Slash Records *''What We Do Is Secret'' LP, 1981, Slash Records *''Live At The Whisky, First Show Ever'' LP, 1981, Mohawk/Bomp Records *''Germicide'' LP, 1985, ROIR *''Germs (MIA) - The Complete Anthology'' LP, 1993, Slash/Rhino Records En solitario *''So You Fell In Love With A Musician...'' 1992, SST *''Ruthensmear'' 1988, SST Con Nirvana *''MTV Unplugged in New York'' - 1994 *''In Utero'' - 1994 *''From the Muddy Banks of the Wishkah'' - 1996 Con Mike Watt *''Ball-Hog or Tugboat?'' - 1995 Con Foo Fighters *''The Colour and the Shape'' - 1997 *''Skin and Bones'' - 2006 Smear, Pat